Serpentine – Maesaeloli, si Aestaesaur Kaes
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Sequal to Silim, the White Light. -Years have passed and Silim controls the Wizarding World. But when news reaches the Elders of Si Jhol'm Pael, the Wizarding World will never be the same again. War breaks out, Silim sees visions, and he might lose Avery.
1. Prologue: Serpentine

**Serpentine – Maesaeloli, si Aestaesaur Kaes**

A lithe form relaxed gently against the couch he rested upon. His fiery emerald eyes scanned the group that chose to surround him while two people sat on his either side. The room was drowned in silence; it was tense. The only body at ease was the one centerfold of the couch. He smiled charmingly; disgustingly so. However, the smile released the tension building up in the room and the group seemed to breathe easier. He flipped his hair from his pallid face and reached out, grabbing the glass of red wine that appeared from thin air. He brought the red substance to his lips and took a light sip, still staring at the group sans the two at his sides. He knew them; he knew them by heart. He loved them both equally; he didn't need to examine them. One stayed by his side due to pure force and never left his sight. The other, the girl, stayed beside the men by choice, choosing to be with her beloved. His emeralds glanced around once more before the lids slid closed over them.

"Hello," he said, his voice smooth and seductive without meaning to. He opened his eyes once more and they were a flaming red; he had dropped the Glamour held on his eyes. "He_llo_," he breathed softly, examining them once more for extra measure. The one in the front, the lone female of the group of four, fell to one knee, bowing her head deeply as she addressed the black haired man drinking wine.

"Lord Potter-Riddle-Lovegood," she said softly. The other three men followed her and repeated the same greeting before the woman continued speaking. "Too long has it been since we last met."

"Too long indeed," the red eyed boy snorted before sipping his wine. "Well, Paes," he said, staring over the rim of his glass at the girl, "what have you come for? I do not permit Realm Travel lightly, as you should know."

"Yes, of course, Milord," Paes whispered, her voice shaking. With her head bowed, she continued, "Your world, this place you now control… It has reached ears of our Elders."

"Ah," the 'Lord' spoke gently. He set his glass down gently in front of his and watched it float in midair. "_Ah_," he repeated breathlessly. He took the glass and brought it to his lips, draining the last of the crimson liquid.

"Milord?" Paes whispered.

"Hush," was the answer she received, "I do not believe you had permission to speak once more." Paes bowed her head deeply and the other three remained in their submissive positions.

"Harry," whispered the girl beside the red eyed boy.

Harry looked over in shock, "Yes, Luna Love?" he asked carefully; she was manipulative.

"What's going on?" she demanded softly.

Harry refilled his wine glass with a flick of his wrist. He brought it to his lips and sipped it gently, closing his eyes. "On the horizon. I see it."

"Yes, 'Arry?" the boy on Harry's other side urged.

"Ellil, Love, sh," Harry whispered softly, taking another sip of his wine. "A red sunrise. The light shows us what we have done… There is only the stench of death and hate around; everyone is dead. There are no survivors. We have all perished."

Paes gasped but said nothing.

"Paer," Harry ordered, "speak."

The man to the left of Paes nodded and spoke. "What Lord Potter-Riddle-Lovegood sees is one of two possible outcomes; he sees the one most likely to happen."

"Yes, but _why_?" Ellil wailed. "Parn, answer." The man behind Paes nodded.

"Each type of wine holds a special power towards the elves, Master Potter, Lord Potter-Riddle-Lovegood, Lady Potter-Lovegood." Parn shrugged; he knew no more.

"Per," Luna ordered the last remaining man.

"Red wine shows the elf the highest chance outcome, white wine shows the best but least likely outcome, and Elf-Mead Wine shows how the visions differ, Milord, Milady, Young Master."

Harry stood, the glass flying into the wall, shattering. The red liquid rolling down the wall looked like blood and the other six shuddered at the anger radiating off of the Elf Lord. "Elli, Lune, come. You four," he looked down at Paes, Paer, Parn, and Per (Dream, Deep, Dawn, and Dusk), "Leave me. DO what you will, do _not_ return to Si Jhol'm Pael, under any circumstances, lest your consequences be dire." Paer nodded hastily and the four dispersed. Harry snapped and his house elf, Leonard, appeared in a crack of magic.

"What is Leonard be doing for Masters?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"Have Tobias, Father, and the stupid 'Inner Circle' meet Elli, Lune, and myself in the afternoon tea room. Tell them all they need bring is themselves." The elf nodded and cracked away and Harry snapped again, revealing his second elf of a staff of twenty, Touketsu.

"What is Touketsu being doing for Master Harry?" he asked.

"Fetch me my Dragon, my Flower, my Flame, and my Nymph, would you please?" Harry requested. "Send them to the afternoon tea room." Touketsu nodded his affirmative and cracked out like Leonard. Harry held out his arms and the other two latched onto them and they began making their way towards the afternoon tea room. When they finally reached the room, everyone was there and the House Elves were waiting to report. Harry motioned for his two lovers, one his mate and the other his twin, to take their seats.

"Touketsu is being bringing the persons requested by Master Harry, sire," Touketsu said. Harry nodded and waved his wand gently, conjuring an apple. He tossed it to Touketsu.

"Good, you've done excellent, as expected Touketsu. Now off with you," Harry ordered. Touketsu nodded and vanished but not before a joyful sob was heard.

"And I is brought the wizzies Master be asking for," Leonard announced proudly. He received an apple and a fond 'off with you' and left like Touketsu. Harry turned with a flourish and faced all of the assembled, his mid back length black hair fluttering around him.

"Harry," Avery began, "what-"

"Do not speak," Harry hissed as he conjured some white wine. He tipped the glass back and took it all in. He closed his eyes. "Victory has been accomplished. Minor casualties, none that I cannot replace. There is but one that cannot be replaced and the murdered got away. We shall track him and take his life as he took… My beloved's life…" The glass fell to the ground and shattered and Harry's eyes flashed open, the rubies darting face to face, finally resting on the face that would forever be lost to him were the 'good' outcome to happen. Percifuld Avery blinked in worry at Harry's hard gaze.

Ellil and Luna followed his gaze and the latter's eyes narrowed as she noted who would be lost that was irreplaceable.

"Harry," Luna whispered. "_Shi tal taji air syl_ (We can make it through)."

"_Bai! Ai shyl's jhyri tia lali_ (No! I won't lose my Uncle)!" Harry snarled back. Avery's eyes widened.

"M… Me?" he whispered in shock. "I'm your 'beloved'?"

"You are my UNCLE!" Harry cried. "My Godfather no less! Of course you are! Despite Lune, Elli, Father, Tobias, 'Mione, _everyone_, Uncle… Uncle… Uncle is the one being I am not willing to sacrifice…"

"Oh, Silim," Avery whispered. "_Silim, Ai mar baelaes, aelaes jhaeli si_ (White Light, I shall never, ever leave thee)." He did not move to hug Silim, the White Light. He could not. He would not touch the Elf Lord. He would not lay a finger on him unless he wished it; his authority was proved when he ordered Avery to be silent.

Harry pressed a palm to his forehead. "War is coming. War, war, war, war, war, war, _ShAS_!" He hissed, falling to his knees. "_Shas, shas, shas air tystol_."

"'Arry?" Ellil whispered.

Harry watched as his hands shook as adrenaline shot through his body like a drug. "War is coming. _Shas air tystol_. And there's nothing we can do to stop her. She is coming and she will consume us all." He looked up, grinning manically. "And we. Will. Win."


	2. Chapter 1: The Order and the Twins

The room fell deathly silent as an oppressive magical aura of some kind pressed down upon their heads. The three men in the room froze as a chill swept over the dark abyss of the room.

"Hello." All three of the unnamed men leapt into the air and looked around. Before them stood a robed figure with his or her wand lit. Beside the figure stood three others with their wands lit.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" the obvious leader of the three asked the other speaker.

"I," the person breathed, stepping forward, "am your worst nightmare."

--

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was as grubby as ever as the secret meeting of the Order of the Phoenix commenced. At the head of the table sat Nymphadora Tonks. She stared around the table at the members of the Order consisting of Severus Snape, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasely, Molly Weasely, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny Weasely, Bathilda Bagshot, and two of the four TriWizard champions, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. They were the only ones able to make it. Kingsley Shackbolt was being carefully watched by who he believed to be one of the Elves, Cornelius Fudge was under close watch as he _was_ the Minister of Magic, Rita Skeeter (whom had joined when she found out who had taken over the Wizarding World and why) was living with the Minister thus under close watch as well, Horace Slughorn was in hiding from the Death Eaters and the Elves, Igor Karkaroff was, like Slughorn, in hiding, Ollivander was being watched, Olympe Maxime was in her school, using that as cover, Stan Shunpike was in Azkaban prison for being caught going to the Order, and Xenophilius Lovegood was in Azkaban for trying to kill his own daughter. He had been nearly killed due to Lord Potter-Riddle-Lovegood's rage.

In the current times, there were two main groups. There was the Order of the Phoenix and the Oiolairë Sol os Oli, or the Oiolairë Twins of Olde. The Twins of Olde have taken over the reign of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort works with the Twins. The cause they fight for is the same as the Order, however the way they go about it is entirely wrong. Both groups strive to separate the Muggles from the entirety of the Magical World. The Twins aim to do so by killing off all Muggle born Witches and Wizards before dragging the Wizarding World completely under into secrecy. The Order wishes to do things differently. Across the globe are entire hidden continents (the Bermuda Triangle, Atlantis, the Kingdom of Saguenay, Hyperborea) where they wanted to migrate Wizarding Britain to. It would be easier than hiding away completely and having to Obliviate every non-magical aura feeding creature that saw their magic.

Tonks scanned each being with her eyes before calling them all to order. "Everyone," she greeted solemnly. 'Tonks' was chimed back with some 'Nymphadora' thrown in for a mood breaker. She glared and pursed her lips. "Three of the Ministry Minions Fudge sent to congregate were found unconscious… No, scratch that, two were dead, one was perfectly unharmed and suffered no mental damage. However," she hollered this last word over the whispers of the Weasleys youngest, "we know who did it."

"Eet was thee Twins, oui?" Fleur asked in her broken English. Tonks bowed her head.

"Not just the _Twins_, Fleur, Order," she whispered, looking up, "it was _the_ Twins."

"You can't mean that Draconis and Harrison actually left the confines of their safe zones to kill and injure these men, can you?!" Remus cried out in horror. Tonks grimaced. Remus slumped and ran a hand down his haggard face. "Have you any idea what they're planning?" he whispered.

"Now that you ask, yes, I think I can ansver that, Remus," came the Bulgarian baritone of Viktor Krum. All eyes fell on him. "Ve have reason to believe that 'Arry is protecting something ov importance to himselv or somevone else. Ve are researching vhat it could possibly ve at this very moment."

"We?" drawled Severus Snape. "Who is 'we'?"

"Ov course," Viktor said, "they are vy family who very much vant to ve able to see Britain as it vonce vas."

"Your fameely, Viktor?" Fleur said softly. "Oh, zey must, must come to zee Ordeer to meet us, oui, oui!"

"Fleur," Tonks scolded. Fleur muttered her apology in French and ducked her head. "We are in Dark Times and hopefully we can find what Harry is protecting."

"Could he be," Ronald chimed, "protecting Ellil?" He flinched at the daggers thrown at him metaphorically through dark looks. Tonks gave him one similar. "Consider it. We've been looking for him forever and I'm sure it's reached Harry's ears that we want 'his'," he made air quotes, "Ellil."

"Doubtful," Bill tossed, "because it's Harry." His head was bowed so his face was not visible but the overall impression was that he was flushed a dark shade as per Weasely.

Tonks fixed his ear with a look. "What do you mean 'it's Harry', William?" Bill jolted and looked up to meet her gaze. His face was the Weasely Red.

"It's _Harry_, Nymphadora," he snapped. "Once by his side, Ellil is not just going to _leave_ like a prisoner being freed from Azkaban! Given the choice, Ellil will most likely stay beside Harry and if we take him, he will fight tooth and nail to get back to Harry! Were I in Ellil's place, I would do the same!" In that moment, he redefined 'blush' and 'red' into something… Fun. If the Order wasn't so stressed out, they all would've marveled at the new color that could not be described but was worse than the Weasely Red.

"His statement, sans that last sentence," Severus drawled, "poses a point. Do you not agree that were Ellil able to get out, he would have done so by now?"

"What if Elli can't get out?!" Ginny cried at him, glaring daggers. Severus stared at her before giving his attention to Tonks who sighed and rubbed her eye lids.

"I agree," she whispered finally. The table burst in outrage, centered on the four youngest there. Ginny was shrieking profanities at Severus, Ronald was hollering accusingly at Bill, and the Twins were in a bout of shock, yelling out random words such as 'pie' or 'cockatoo'. The young woman at the head of the table sighed and covered her ears, letting them scream.

--

"'Arry? Is that you love?" a groggy voice whispered after a loud crack echoed throughout the bed chambers.

"Yes," the brunette called, bending over to untie his boots. He took them off and set them beside the fire place and removed his cloak, hanging that. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it over the back of the nearest chair and his pants followed. He removed his socks, tucking them into his boots before he made his way towards the bed. Brown and blue eyes stared at him innocently and he smiled apologetically to the two, climbing over the brown eyed one to settle between the two.

"Harry," the owner of blue eyes whispered. Harry leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She pushed him away and shook her head. "Tonight belongs to Ellil. But I love you. I shall go to Bellatrix's room." Harry pressed a kiss to Luna's head and nodded, watching her attentively as she made her way to the fireplace. It lit up green and 'Bellatrix Lestrange's Room' echoed and the blond girl was gone.

"'Arry?" Ellil said softly. The Elf sat up and pulled Ellil into his lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Mhmm?"

"Where _were_ you?" the red head whispered.

"Lucius, Uncle Toby, Father and I were taking care of business. It was a necessary procedure to protect Uncle Avery from harm. You understand, yes, Elli?" Harry whispered, plowing on. "I do not want you to say yes out of fear. I want you to feel safe and protected and this, protecting Uncle, is also a step in protecting you and Lune." Ellil hugged Harry and nodded.

"I understand, 'Arry, I understand. I don't fear you. I love you, 'Arry. I'll never leave you! Never!" Ellil cried.

--

"I think," began the Blue Twin of the Twins of Olde began to the Silver Twin, "that we should pay the Order a visit."

"Whatever for?" the Silver Twin replied, sipping his tea.

"Did you hear from Severus and William of the last meeting?" the Blue asked, buttering his crumpet. He bit into it at the Silver Twin's reply.

"Yes. How William defended yours and Elli's relationship and how the youngest Weasely went crazy on Severus for making that comment following?" the Blue Twin nodded and set his crumpet down, taking a drink of his milk. The Silver Twin took another polite sip of tea. "Why ever would the Order need visited?"

The Blue Twin's ruby eyes gleamed and his twin sighed, knowing that possessive look anywhere. "They have a treasure I want to add to my collection, you understand."

"And," another sip of tea was taken as was a gulp of milk, "what has Ellil and Luna said of this?"

"Ah, Draco, Draco."

"Harry, Harry."

Harry leaned forward and licked his lips once having met Draco's eyes. "I'm going to bring my treasure as a surprise."

"And who," Draco asked, leaning forward as well to bump noses with his 'Twin', "may I inquire, is this 'treasure'? You already possess three of the Weasely 'treasures', you've a Seer as a mate, you've me, Pansy-Love, Blaise, Hermione, and Tom, my father and _Avery_. Whom else could you need?"

"Need?" Harry leaned back and scoffed, finishing his milk gracefully and gorgeously. "Who said anything about 'needing'? That's preposterous, Draco."

"Whoever could you _want_, Silim?"

"Eidylor, you ask such a fool's question!" Harry taunted, his laughter musical. It echoed throughout the room where all of the Twins of Olde and the Death Eaters were gathered, sitting at separate tables sans Ellil and Luna who were at a spa somewhere in Wizarding Australia courtesy of their lover. "Why of course." He stood and grinned mockingly, brushing some hair back. "Ve set out to vind my Viktor Krum." He laughed again. "We shall find him and he shall be _mine_."


	3. Chapter 2: Of Heaven and Sectumsempra

"He has made his move?" a gravelly voice snapped at the young figure bowed before him.

"I am afraid so, Lord Caelael," the boy whispered fearfully.

"_Pas air_ (Damn it)!" Caelael the Heavens snarled, throwing the wine bottle at the wall. "Send the War Segments of Jhyli, Jher, and Jhesi (Love, Lust, and Lure) to Wizarding Britain and begin Tactic Seven-Oh-Seven."

The boy nodded at the order and vanished. Once he was gone, Caelael slumped in his chair, hiding his face away. This war… His precious Silim was causing the pain and hate that filled Si Jhol'm Pael. He couldn't believe he'd trained this… This _monster_. He prayed, he _prayed_, that Seven-Oh-Seven would be the right plan. He prayed to Merlin, God, _anyone_ that Silim would not hurt anyone anymore.

--

"Ay-Vare-Ee," Viktor pronounced.

"What?" Tonks' head shot up; Avery was the name of one of the main informants to the Oiolairë Twins of Olde. "Avery?"

Viktor nodded. "Yes. Ve think Ay-Vare-Ee is the vone being protected by 'Arry, vut vhy is the vain quvestion." The brunette looked down at the table as silence engulfed the Order. Everyone sans Stan and Xenophilius was present. Rita cleared her throat and answered in a small voice.

"Wasn't Avery the first one broken out of Azkaban those five years ago?" Moody trained his glass eye on her and she cringed.

"And then he was never heard from again," Cornelius chimed.

Lavender Brown blinked and put in, "But… I thought Harry _killed_ Avery?"

"So did the rest of us," Bill said. "But it would make sense….."

"What would?" Ronald prodded. He wanted his Ellil back and he wanted him back now! Bill sighed.

"Avery's death would have been announced by Harry or Voldemort saying something like 'this is what happens when Death Eaters are imprisoned'. Along those lines, anyways," Bill explained.

"Merlin's Pants," Arthur whispered, entirely missing the looks his three oldest sons shared with Severus. In fact, only Moody caught the looks.

"You," he jabbed his wand end at Percy, Bill, Charlie, and Severus, "what aren't you telling us?"

Severus rolled his eyes and drawled, "What am I not telling you? Do you not remember I am a _spy_ for you fools? I know of Harry's plans. In fact, I know what he's doing right now." It seemed like he was bragging instead of chiding.

"And what would that be?" demanded Moody. As if in answer to his question, the alarms of someone who knew their location but wasn't registered to enter went off. Severus sighed and stood with a flourish.

"That," he answered in monotone, drawing his wand. Moody, Severus, Tonks, Remus, Viktor, Kingsley, Igor, and Slughorn all made their way towards the living room cautiously, sans Severus. Standing in the living room were six figures, causing the wizards not Snape to wonder what they wanted. They followed behind Severus and Moody flicked his wand, lighting up all the lamps in the room.

--

Harry yawned as the room lit up. Those wards had been a piece of cake to murder but hell; these alarms were killers to his senses. Draco was somewhat slumped against Harry's right side and Blaise against his left. Lucius hovered over his son, Tobias hovered over Blaise, and Tom towered over all of them. Harry's ruby eyes set on his prize that was oblivious to his staring. Viktor Krum was watching Tom darkly, his wand at the ready.

"Severus," Tom purred.

Severus merely tilted his head to the side in silent acceptance. Harry nudged Draco and Blaise who stood so he could step forward. He closed his eyes and covered them in their emerald Glamour. He opened them and tilted his head to the side, his mid-back length midnight hair falling with the tilt. Viktor finally looked at him.

"Hi," Harry spoke.

"Mr. Pot-"

"Oh, no!" Harry cut off with light, tinkling laughter. "No, no. You've me mistaken with Elli. _He's_ Mr. Potter. I'm Lord Potter-Riddle-Lovegood." Harry smiled in what seemed a genuine way. "Now, may I please have what I've come for? We'll be out of your hair soon enough, so…" He trailed off, eyes glinting.

"That depends on vat it is you vant," Viktor spoke, stepping forward. Harry sighed, stepping forward as well.

"Silim," Tobias warned. "_Pai byr pai eileirol medor, o caes?_ (Do not do anything stupid, you hear?)" Harry turned and gave a brilliant smile.

"_Shyr's paes os air, lali_ (Wouldn't dream of it, Uncle.)" Harry turned to face the Order once more, his eyes closed as he smiled. "It's quite simple. You," he emphasized, peeking briefly at Viktor, "have something I _do so_ desire and I would much appreciate if you gave it to me."

"Oh, Silim," Draco sighed, "he is not your play thing!"

"Not yet, he's not, Eidylor," Harry answered, taking another step towards Viktor.

"Me?" the Bulgarian hissed. "You vant me? Vot for?!"

Harry growled and his eyes snapped open. They had returned to their bloody color. "WHY SHOUL D IT MATTER?!" he screamed angrily. He cleared his throat. "Forgive me. I do not see how it makes a difference, Viktor dear. Please, do this for me." Viktor scoffed.

No one saw Harry draw his wand, neither Moody nor even Draco, but they all saw the flash of light and they all heard and saw Viktor slam into the wall, covered in ropes. "_Incarcerous!_" Tonks yelled.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco shouted, aiming the spell for Tonks. Blaise did the same at Severus and cringed when he fell.

"_Accio_ Viktor Krum!" Lucius shouted, moving around his son to catch the struggling form of Viktor. Honestly, sometimes he wondered about Harry's sanity then he figured 'Fuck it, he's Silim.' Harry pointed his wand at the silver chandelier above Remus.

"_Reducto_!" he hollered. Howls pierced the air not long after.

"_Sectumsempra_!" was hollered.

"DRAGON!" Harry yelled, launching himself towards Draco, getting the spell in the front. Draco caught Harry and held him to himself; his face paler than usual as Harry's blood covered his front.

"Harry…" he whispered. Viktor had stopped struggling and everyone was focused on Draco and Harry. "Harry?" He whimpered, holding the boy to him. "Harry!" Tobias pried Silim from Eidylor who drew his wand, his eyes flashing brilliant silver. Remus was curled in a ball, whimpering at the burning of the silver, Tonks and Snape were in a Full-Body Bind, Viktor was in Lucius' possession, and Igor was probably dead. "_Avada Kedavera_!" Draco whispered icily, his wand aimed at Igor. No one made to save him and in the flash of green, the Oiolairë Twins of Olde and their troops vanished.


	4. Chapter 3: The Purest of Lights

"Silim is hurt!" were the first words from Draco's lips upon entering the tea room. Only Hermione, Pansy, and the rest of the Inner Circle were there sans Snape. Viktor had stopped struggling and, despite this fact, was soon tied down to a chair. He was forced to watch without being able to help his new master. Yes, he accepted the fact that until he was able to escape with Ellil, Harry James Potter-Riddle-Lovegood would be his master. Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall come. Ellil burst into the room, Luna right behind him.

"'Arry?!" Ellil shouted incredulously, leaping past Draco and Blaise to his brother. "What the hell happened to him?!"

"Karkaroff shot _Sectumsempra_ at Harry," Blaise answered. "Draco killed him." Ellil groaned and shook his head at Draco.

"Oh honestly, Eidylor, you shouldn't murder," Ellil muttered absently, tearing off Harry's shirt. Luna was at his side, her hand gliding over the wound. Ellil's hand accompanied hers, he applying antiseptic and she sealing the wound up. "Leave that to the _real_ bad guys, would you?" Viktor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did he mean by 'real' bad guys? Draco scoffed and watched the wound seal up completely. He transfigured the nearest chair into a bed and levitated Harry onto it. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the brunette's hand in his own.

"As if. Those bastards wouldn't touch Silim with a thirty mile pole, much less enter his World," Blaise cut in, putting his hand on Draco's knee to assure him. Draco shot him a look and turned his blue gaze on Viktor. Blaise and the rest followed his gaze. Luna's eyes widened in pleasure and she gripped Ellil's hand, motioning wildly. Ellil looked from her to Viktor and around again for a few moments before his eyes rested adoringly on Harry's prone form. Luna smiled her dreamy smile and sat beside her lover. Ellil followed shortly after. Ellil sighed and spoke; his voice only a whisper. Even Luna had to strain to hear him.

Ellil took a breath, "Viktor… You do not understand, do you?" Viktor remained silent. "You stupid, wretched boy. If 'Arry wasn't right for me… I would've come back. I would've returned to Ronald and… And Charlie… And… But he _is_. He means _everything_ to me!" Ellil's chocolate eyes darted up to meet Viktor's. Viktor tilted his head to the side in wonder. "And, when he _helps_ you from those wretched beings, THIS IS HOW YOU RETURN THEM?!" he shrieked that last part, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You think," he was hysteric, "you think you can waltz into _my_ home with _my_ brother like THIS and go unpunished? You think you have the right to _sit there_, looking like you own the world?! WELL YOU DON'T! HE COULD HAVE DIED! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US FOR HIS NEAR DEATH?!"

"Elli!" Luna hissed. "Hush, now, let us wait for the wakening of Silim. He shall guide us like the purest of lights in the dirtiest of caves."

"The purest of lights?" Draco breathed softly.

"Silim," Avery murmured, hovering over Draco, staring down at his Godson's sleeping face.

"… I am very sorry." The group around Harry's bed looked over to where Viktor sat. He had his head bowed to his chest. "I am so, so very sorry. I deed not know vat 'Arry means to you all. Iv I had know, I vould not have done vat I have done. I know, in time, I vill come to love him like you do, vut for now, I shall earn my place amongst you."

Hermione smirked at him. "Oh, you silly, silly boy," she chided.

"It really," Pansy continued.

"Is not that easy," Hermione informed.

"Because," they spoke together, "You have earned your place at Silim's side. He has watched you and he picked _you_ out of the unclaimed Order members," they ignored Viktor's odd look, "but… Now you have to earn _our_ ok."

Viktor through his head back and laughed. "I vill do voteveer it takes to ve able to call you all my family."

The 'Twins' looked at each other and Pansy smirked while Hermione only smiled. "Because."

"He is Silim." Avery's voice was distant.

"The purest of lights."

"Silim, the White Light."

--

They could see the mansion, the current home of one Harry James Silim Potter-Riddle-Lovegood. They could see if clear as day despite the Fidelus Charm warded on it. Jher placed a hand on his hip and waved a manicured hand at the mansion. Behind him, thousands of Elves of various heritages, all in the Lust Family Tree, raised their bows. Jher snapped his fingers together and the magically covered arrows, flaming with Elvish Magic, fired at the mansion.

--

Silim shot up and tackled his two lovers to the floor. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he screamed. Someone, he didn't know who, untied Viktor who dropped to his stomach. Luna and Ellil clutched their lover tightly as the floor they lay on began to rumble. All around, things seemed to be breaking. '_Protego_' was yelled all around them and Luna yelled it as well, shielding them from breaking things. Harry cringed as the chandelier shattered. And then it stopped. Harry was the first to his feet. He ran to the window and peered out it, swearing up a storm at what he saw. He swung one arm behind his back and motioned for everyone to stay down. His eyes narrowed in anger at who was leading the army. They were being attacked by the Lust Division. Old Man Heaven would _pay_ for setting foot in his World and jeopardizing his Avery. "Flower, Flame, Nymph, Dragon, Moon, Life, Lost, Father, Serpent. The war," he turned and he was no longer anyone they knew… "She has come knocking."

Lucius, Tom, Tobias, Ellil, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy tilted their heads to the side, all having various forms of sadistic pleasure on their faces. For Lucius, it was a refined smirk with flames dancing in his eyes. For Tom, his ruby eyes burned enough to rival Harry's. Tobias had a carefully blank face with a tiny quirk of the lips. Ellil just had his eyes closed; his lips in a wee smile. Luna had lost the dazed look. Draco held Pansy to him and they were sharing a look as were Hermione and Blaise.

"However," the pleasure vanished, "I refuse to have this war without Thys and Thasti."

"Oh!" giggled Amycus. Alecto grinned. "We'll call!" they chimed together.

--

Jher pulled back his own bow and arrow and let loose as did his Division. The mansion shook again. Jher went to pull his arrow back, only to find the arrow missing.

"Ah-ah-ah," a light, playful voice chided. Jher glowered and spun around, jumping back. His Division was in silent awe of the three that stood before them. One bore a head of ruby and eyes of copper, another a head of pale blond and eyes of silver, and the final a head of obsidian and eyes of emerald. "We don't want that happening to our poor humble abode," the red head purred lightly. Jher growled.

"Who are you?!" The one with black hair snorted and looked away. "Answer me! Are you minions of-"

"Do. Not. Insult. My. FAMILY!" the black haired one snarled, pulling his fist back. He slammed it into the center of the unsuspecting Jher's face, sending him slamming into the charm around the mansion. "I am Silim," he snarled, "and I. Will. Kill. You."

Jher sneered. "Me? And my entire army? Just you three?" Silim flipped his hair and multiple loud snaps, crackles, and pops echoed around the vast, empty land.

"Of course not, darling Lust Division Head," Silim sneered, "I have back up." And the massacre began.


	5. Chapter 4: Of Loss and Luna

Harry stared down darkly at the dying Elves around them. Thasti rolled his eyes and Draco dragged Jher by his long, flowing locks towards the Light. Harry offered a smug, satisfied smirk to Jher and crouched down to him, his wand pressed against the Elvish male's temple.

"You tell Old Man Heaven," he snarled, sending a jolt of his magic through the wand point, pulling the wood back as blood spurted from Jher's temple, "you tell him that if he sends anyone else into my World. I. Will. Kill. Them." Jher shuddered and pressed one palm to his gushing temple. Harry stepped back, examining the blood that managed to get on his hand and wand and wiped both clean on his pant leg. He stared at Jher and waited, stalking off when he vanished with a pop. "Someone," he threw a meaningful look at Thys and Thasti, "clean up the bodies before the Order arrives. That amount of Elvish magic was bound to attract someone." The red head immediately began waving his wand, piling up the bodies while his equally red headed son scowled defiantly. Thys growled in anger at being ordered around by Harry in _Harry_ mode.

Draco sighed and lifted one of Pansy's arms over his shoulder, scooping her into his arms as if she were his bride. He closed his eyes painfully and looked down at her. She was bleeding heavily from a wound on her thigh and he worried about whether he should Apparate to have Avery and Narcissa take care of her. He held her close, tears threatening to fall. It hurt him to see his precious Pansy like that. It stung. He looked at Silim who was staring at something behind him with wide, shocked eyes. Draco watched as his 'twin's' face went from shock to horror to hurt thousands of times worse than what Draco felt. So the Malfoy Heir turned. The Order had arrived and the first spell had been shot at Luna Lovegood. Draco paled because he knew that this would end the person who shot the _Sectumsempra_ at Luna's life. It looked as if it had been Bathilda Bagshot, the old hag. Draco groaned.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled into the stunned silence and all of the Twins sans Harry, Thys, and Thasti vanished, Ellil holding tightly onto Luna. Harry stared at the five Order Members who had arrived on scene. Bathilda Bagshot, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Fleur Delacour, and Horace Slughorn. Thys and Thasti continued piling up the dead Elves as if no one was there but them and Harry. Harry was staring at the woman that shot _Sectumsempra_ at his lover. The old hag stared back and Severus smirked in amusement at Silim's obvious anger.

"I swear to you," Harry snarled, "if you killed her…"

Bathilda sneered. "And how will you know?"

"We," Harry motioned between the eight of them, "will wait like civilized beings for the verdict from Cissy." Thys snorted and kept piling up bodies, ignoring the livid look he received from Harry. Bathilda groaned. She hadn't seen what Draco was capable of; she didn't know that these twenty-year old men were capable of the Killing Curse with no thought process. She didn't know that if Luna Lovegood, the lone mate to Harry James Riddle, died, she wouldn't just die. She would be tortured and _slaughtered_. Harry twirled his wand absently as he stared at Severus who stared back blankly. And then, there was fire. The Order Member sans Severus whipped around to stare at Father and Son Vael who were standing beside the pile of burning Elvish bodies, putting up barriers with their wands to keep the fire in that enclosed area.

"What in Merlin's name?" Moody's gruff voice demanded rudely. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They are merely burning the rubbish left over from our…" _One-sided fight because those stupid Lust Division Elves can't fight for anything_. "Battle."

"More like massacre!" Thys sneered. "Those damn elves didn't stand a chance when we came outta nowhere!"

"Excuse me?" that had been Severus. He didn't look disapproving. No, in fact, he looked annoyed. Harry gave a half-shrug to him. "You massacred all those," he indicated the pile that was nearly as tall as the five story mansion, "elves in how small of a time frame?"

Slughorn gave Severus the disapproving look. "Severus!" he snapped.

"Thirty minutes," Thasti answered monotonically, his eyes set firmly on the burning bodies before him.

"Th…" Fleur looked sick, her skin a ghastly green color. "Thirty meenutes?" She sounded horrified as if she had never heard of such a thing. Thys sneered and turned to face her.

"Doll," he said, "it's war. Get used to i-"

"_Confringo_!" he was cut off by the shout from Bathilda and did not move in time, flames engulfing his body. Thasti turned his head to his son who was screaming loudly, the sound echoing slightly off the mansion. Thasti waved h is wand and levitated his only son to the top of the burning pile of bodies. Harry schooled his features carefully so he appeared emotionless. Harry closed his eyes and resisted the urge to kill the old hag before him, praying for the news on his Luna. Severus and Moody were staring at Bathilda as if she had gone mad. She probably had with her old age.

Severus took a hesitant step towards the Elvish young man who stood, most likely silently fuming. "Silim?" he whispered, only to regret it as accusing red eyes flashed open to meet his obsidian eyes.

"She…" he whispered. "She… She _killed_ Thys. She killed him…"

"Silim," Severus attempted to console, ignoring the shocked looks from the Order. "Silim that's what happens in war…"

"NO!" Harry screamed. "NO! I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO DIE!" His eyes were watery and he brought up a hand to wipe the tears away. "I don't want to be alone again…"

"Si-" Severus stopped himself and shook his head, stepping away. A crack filled the air and Harry turned to face whoever was sent to report. They had sent Avery… Which could only mean… They sent the one person they were certain Harry wouldn't murder.

"Silim," Avery's voice was soft. "Silim, she…. She did not make it." Even Thasti tore his gaze from the flames to stare. He quickly turned back to the flames, however, to ensure the barrier held.

"… Lu…. Luna…. Lune…." Harry stared at Avery in terror, trying to wrap his mind around the words that escaped Avery's lips. Tears rolled one after the other down his face, dripping from his chin to the bloody grounds on which he stood. No one had ever, ever seen Harry James Riddle, Silim, the White Light cry. He hadn't told her he loved her. He hadn't said it since the day before he went to retrieve Viktor. He didn't get to thank her for saving him. He didn't… He didn't get to hold her, kiss her… A shaking hand covered his mouth and he fell to his knees, covering his mouth as the tears continued to fall. And then… Thys was gone as well. He didn't tell Thys how much he mattered to Harry. Harry let out his breath and stood, stumbling as he gained his balance. He turned to face the Order Members, his eyes focusing only on the woman that killed his Luna. She stared back in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked snidely. Harry's hand clenched around his wand and he lifted his arm, pointing his wand at the woman.

"_Conjunctivitus_," he whispered. The old hag dropped her wand and screamed, clutching at her eyes as they burned. Harry stared coldly, tears still rolling slowly down his face. His wand tip pointed to the ground below the screaming woman. "_Expulso_," he said softly and watched blankly as the ground she stood on exploded, sending her flying.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Avery shouted, drawing momentary attention to himself as he petrified Moody, Fleur, and Slughorn.

Harry paid Avery no mind for a brief moment and stared at the writhing form of Bathilda. "_Cruico_," he whispered as if seducing someone though there was no one around to seduce. The woman's shrieks seemed to penetrate the mansion walls was Harry felt a silencing charm being placed. "_CRUCIO!_" he screamed, advancing towards the woman. He yelled the curse out with every step toward her. When he reached her, he stared down in disgust. "Good bye, Miss Bagshot," he murmured. "_Confringo_." He turned on his heel and walked away, throwing wards to protect his mansion from wild fires up. He grabbed Thasti as he past, Severus, and finally Avery. He threw Thasti at Severus and Apparated off with Avery after releasing the living Order Members from their binds.

--

Harry dropped to his knees, his arms holding his torso, as soon as he was firmly on the floor of his, Luna's, and Ellil's room. Avery shook his head and sat beside his godson, holding him closely as the young adult sobbed. Harry James Riddle sat in Avery's arms and sobbed for his Luna.


End file.
